This invention relates to a process for the production of polyurethane silicate foams and resinous products utilizing aldehyde-broken down alkali metal cellulose silicate polymer. The polyurethane may be produced as an isocyanate-terminated polyurethane silicate prepolymer then cured with a curing agent to produce a polyurethane silicate foam or resinous product.
The polyurethane silicate foams and resinous products of this invention may be utilized as coating agents, as fibers, as thermal and sound insulation material, as flotation materials in boats, shock-resistant packaging agents, as adhesives, as putty material, as constructional components of a building, etc. The polyurethane silicate foams of this invention are novel and economical. The foams may be sprayed or mixed in place.
Polyurethane foams or resinous products are produced by mixing and reacting the following components:
Component (a): Aldehyde broken down alkali metal silicate cellulose;
Component (b): Organic polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate;
Component (c): Optionally a curing agent and/or an initiator.